Computer devices, such as laptop and/or notebook computers, utilize one or more antennas mounted inside one or more housings of the computer device to facilitate wireless communications. A plastic cover is used to enclose each antenna within each housing to protect the antenna and facilitate installation thereof and/or access thereto (e.g., for repair and/or replacement). However, such covers are difficult to install, difficult to maintain in the assembled position, and difficult to manage. In addition, the size and/or shape of the covers generally change in response to a change to a design and/or layout of the computer device (e.g., computer devices having a different number or size of antennas therein), thereby resulting in additional components to track and/or store.